While a variety of fishing lures are known in the prior art, many of such known lures relate to attaching either live, fresh or fake bait to a hook end of the fishing lure. Such live, fresh or fake fishing bait, directly attached to the hook of the fishing lure, can be easily lost or taken by the fish, during use thereof, thereby requiring repeated replacement of the fishing bait.